


Tell me a secret

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [52]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we-live-among-you said:<br/>“Tell me a secret.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a secret

„Tell me a secret.“ Ben whispered, brushing a finger along the line of Mike's throat, running his fingernail over Mike's Adam's apple. His lover hissed softly, smiling up at him with half closed eyes.

“What do you want to know?” he replied, Adam's apple moving under Ben's fingertips.

“Everything that makes you you.” Leaning forward, Ben pressed his lips to Mike's cheeks, following the lines that his face made when he smiled.

“I love you.” Mike said, lifting a hand to curl around Ben's jaw to pull him into a gentle kiss.

“That’s not a secret.” Ben breathed against his lips, pressing a smile to soft lips.

“I can’t think of anything.” Mike muttered, blinking up at Ben. The chef moved until he was sitting on Mike's lax body, legs on either side of Mike's hips.

“Not one thing?” Ben splayed his fingers over Mike's rising chest, dragging them over the skin until he found a slowly speeding up heartbeat under his fingers.

“Mhmhh.” Mike shook his head, hands wandering to wrap around Ben's waist. Sitting up, Mike kissed Ben hungrily, swallowing Ben's pleasured filled gasps easily.

“When we first met...” holding Ben closer to him, he kissed him a last time before Mike fell back, taking Ben with him and rolling them until Ben was under him.

“I knew you were going to end up being the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You told me I was a nerd back then.” Ben murmured, looking up into blue eyes.

“Was that a secret then?” Mike asked, framing Ben's face with both his hands, peppering kisses onto slightly bruised lips.

“I don’t know. But that’s ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
